dbzxsmfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Gohan , Young , Strong Warrior
Son Gohan (孫悟飯) is the First Child of Goku and Chichi and older brother of 7 year old Goten , one of the youngest Z-fighters , Gohan is also one of the strongest members of the Z-fighters , Son Gohan Information *'Son Gohan' *'Age :' 4 to 18 in DBZ , (11 to 19 in DBZXSM) *'Occupation : '''Z-Fighter , Prince (Techanillty Since Soulmate is Chibiusa) *'Friends : Piccolo , Krillin , Yamacha , Tien , Rei , Makato , Minako , Z-Fighters , Chibiusa , Trunks , Ami , Sailor Scouts *'Relatives : '''Goku (Father) , Chichi (Mother) , Gohan Sr. (Grandfather) , Chibiusa (Wife) , Usagi (Mother-In-Law) , Trunks (Step-Father-In-Law) , GoUsa (Daughter) , Goten (Brother) *'Birthday : May 24th *'Orgin : Dragonball Z' *'Sex :' Male Orgin Gohan is the first Sayianling to the Sayian race , he is also the first sayian to turn into a Super Sayian at a young age (But Goten took his tile , when Gohan was 18 years old) he was a very strong boy when he was 11 in the Cell games , he was also a very smart boy as well , he was a homedschooled boy never went to school till he was 18 and in the 12th grade In Dragonball Z x Sailor Moon Crossover Gohan is mostly the ages of 11 to 18 in the crossovers , he is Chibiusa best friend and not to menchant Soulmates which had a daughter (In Sun Wukogoku Saga) named by fusing Gohan and Chibiusa named : GoUsa Tsukino , who is the current age of 13 , anyway , Gohan and Chibiusa hae been friends since the age of 4 , he had sex with chbiusa at age 13 , which lead to GoUsa's Birth , Personality Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighter. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100711183239/dragonball/images/7/72/GohanIBC01.png Gohan as a teen Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan.krilin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love matrial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero Apperance Gohan's appearance changes drastically through DBZ due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is quite muscularly developed for his age. As an adult, he looks slightly taller than Goku, but he is also a little bit thinner. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. While training with Piccolo , he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Armor given to him by Vegeta He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear, but again reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Saga As a teenager, he alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the Gi his father Goku wore while he was alive, and during the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation. As an adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang. In GT, he is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he does not need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Shennon Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear